Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll
The Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll. Product Features Barbie™ Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy™ Doll "The make-believe land of Dreamtopia's Sweetville is full of sweet-as-can-be surprises! These Bubble Fairy Barbie® dolls have wings that are extra magical they're butterfly-shaped and can make bubbles! Dip the doll's wings into the bubble solution (a bottle is included), pull her ribbon belt and watch as the fan connected to the wings spins — now you’re making bubbles as you "fly" off to the next adventure! Includes doll, bubble solution and a holder to pour the solution into. Each sold separately; subject to availability." "Barbie™ Dreamtopia, Where Dreams Become Reality In Barbie™ Dreamtopia, sisters Chelsea™ and Barbie™ visit beautiful lands, like the Sweetville Kingdom. This treat-filled world celebrates all things sweet, from fruit to candy, and the magical characters who live there are even sweeter. Young imaginations can let their dreams fly with the Barbie™ Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy™ doll -- her wings create giant bubbles to spark imaginations! Bubble-Making Fairy Doll! Bubble making is easy with the Bubbletastic Fairy™ doll -- everything needed is included. Start by pouring the bubble solution into the butterfly-shaped tray. A bottle of solution is included for bubbles right out of the box! Dip the doll's wings into the solution. It's a perfect fit because her wings are butterfly-shaped, too. Then lift her out and pull the yellow bow on her belt. The fan connected to the wings spins, blowing big bubbles that fill the air. Colorful Candy-Inspired Fairy Look is Sweet The Barbie® bubble fairy doll has sweet touches inspired by the Sweetville Kingdom. Colorful candy-like beads decorate her white bodice, her pink skirt has sculpted pleats and layers and her wings are beautiful in blue. Bright pink hair adds to the fantasy fairytale look! Let Imaginations Fly! Bubbles are a kid favorite. They spark imaginations, laughter and smiles. Bring that bubbly fun to life with the Barbie™ Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy™ doll. Young minds can let their dreams fly with the bubbles because with Barbie®, you can be anything! What's in the box? Features *This fairy doll from Barbie™ Dreamtopia's Sweetville Kingdom is full of sweet-as-can-be surprises with bubble-making wings! *It's so easy to make bubbles -- dip the wings into bubble solution and pull the yellow bow on Barbie® doll's belt to spin the fan attached to her wings and make extra-big bubbles! *A bottle of bubble solution and a butterfly-shaped tray are included for bubbles right out of the box! *Bubbletastic Fairy™ doll looks sweet in a bright dress with colorful candy shapes on her bodice and a pink fairy skirt that matches her vibrantly colored hair. *Collect all of the Barbie™ Dreamtopia dolls and accessories and let your imagination take flight because when you enter Dreamtopia with sisters Barbie™ and Chelsea™, you wake up to a world where dreams become reality!" Age Grade 3Y+ LEGAL BARBIE and associated trademarks and trade dress are owned by Mattel. ©2016 Mattel. All Rights Reserved."DVM95 Product FeaturesDVM96 Product Features Gallery DVM95 Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll.jpeg Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll DVM95 2.jpeg Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll DVM95 3.jpeg Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll DVM95 4.jpeg Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll DVM95 5.jpeg Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll DVM95 6.jpg DVM96 Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll.jpeg Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll DVM96 2.jpeg Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll DVM96 3.jpeg Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll DVM96 4.jpeg Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll DVM96 5.jpeg Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll DVM96 6.jpeg Barbie Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy Doll DVM96 7.jpg Videos Barbie™ Dreamtopia Bubbletastic Fairy™ Doll Barbie Barbie® Bubble-Making Mermaids and Fairies Bring Dreamtopia Magic to Life References